The Last To Know
by DawnsLight
Summary: 1-shot-Don't, don't let me be the last to know,Don't hold back, just let it go."You're heaven! You're sweet, you're beautiful.Don't you see Kagome?"I need to hear you say You love me all the way. "my Koibito, my Kokoro, my Aisuru."


**A/N:** Wow...amazing. I still have yet to write even the first chapter of that story I promised to write with the battle of the Irish and British...I haven't had anything good to come to mind...atleast not to start it out with. But i get these little flashes of what i can stick into later for the fillers and such between the main points like most stories have but nothing...Solid to start with at least. Enough about that! On with this little one-shot i just came up with while looking for the lyrics to Will Smiths new song.

**Lyrics:** Don't Let me Be the Last to Know.

**Artist:** Britney Spears

**Genre:** R -To stay safe-evil look

**A/N: Again**: I knwo a lot of ppl out there don't like Spears and i'm one of em, especially after her little...or rather large...hmm...transformation. But some of her lyrics are pretty decent. So live with it or just don't read.

" WORDS" Speaking

_' WORDS'_ Thoughts

_WORD_ A Japanese word, I'll translate at the end.

**_- WORDS -_** Flashback

_ITALICIZED_ Lyrics

Chapter...BEGIN!

**

* * *

**

**The Last To Know...**

"It takes a lot of courage to show your dreams to someone else."

Erma Bombeck

Dark tendrils drifted across the beryl sky, caressing the picture of the crescent moon with nimble touches, and just for a moment the earth would be cast into a quiet darkness. Shrouded in a haunting mystery. The whisper of the winds incantations passed like a ghostly lullaby and wrapped around the trees like a fondling touch, listening to them giggle in the night while they swayed to the soft natural song. Leaves, dead and new came to vigorous life and danced with a nightly passion across the forest floor before finding a new place to take rest only to start up again at the winds command.

Twigs snapped and splintered along a path, leaves crushed to puzzle peices, and the wind seemed to crack away from her like a fearful child until it eased and accepted her prescence, wrapping her in its unique and unseen embrace. She stomped through the trail with heated indignation. Words seethed from her mouth, scolded an unseen force as she moved with no set destination only an inclination to go where she would welcomed, comforted by friendly voices and hugs. Where half demons wouldn't crush her pride and injure her feelings with poison stinging words. Wouldn't mix up her emotions like a box of painted coins.

Her hangs swayed in obvious anger at her side, her long legs taking large strides to reach her destination before the ill-tempered inu-half-demon came barreling through the bushes or trees to give her another peice of his mind. Her anger dimmed as the village came into view and her path was once again set with simple dirt. Confusion battled for control and finally settled over her azure eyes and shadowed them with muddled thoughts. Black hair glistened with a blue sheen as it danced a wild rhythm to the lyrics of the breeze behind her.

She couldn't understand him sometimes. Why he would suddenly have a light in his eyes radiated the warmth she knew was in him and then before the dime could flip he was beratting her with silly insults and egging her on into an arguement which olny proved for her to scream one simple command and leave him tasting the dirt while she huffed off to find the others. _Kami_ help her, she could never stay truly angry with him for long, sure she would play it off for a bit longer just to make him squirm with a tension that would already dissipitate. And goodness knows the man deserved every dreadful second of it.

_'Damn him and his eyes!'_

They were the very things that undid her, aside from his enthralling dog ears that rested precariously atop his head and would sometimes twitch give just the vaguest sense of innocence. His eyes always captured her into a near submission yet raged a fire within her that made her ache, burn. And the arguements and quarrels would become heated, more insulting, more damaging, yet never really meant. It was just a shield to hide behind while they coward from their emotions.

She paused at the beaded doorway to Kaede's little hut. They were talking inside of small things, such as their last rumor of where a shard to the jewel was last seen. A painful sound of flesh coming in contact with more flesh gave a sharp sting to the air and she could only imagine what it must feel like physically. The shouted accusations of a certain _monk_ being a _hentai_ echoed from the huts thin and frail walls. It put a small smile the young _miko_'s face before she lifted a peice of the doorway aside and stepped inside the thresh hold. Curious eyes rounded on the instant she was in the room and a smile broke onto every one of their faces, including the red face of Miroku the _honest_ monk.

"Kagome!"

The joyous screech sailed across the room following behind an orange blur that projected its self across the room and straight into her waiting arms. She ruffled the young boys hair with a motherly caress before taking her place in front of her friends and the old woman beside her.

"Welcome Kagome-san."

The slayer smiled at her return and Kagome shared an enthusiastic greeting with the sister-like female as well. Turning her gaze to nod in the direction of Kaede who had patted her arm and then toward Miroku when he grinned a welcome at her.

"I must agree that it is pleasant to have you back with us lady Kagome, but if you don't mind my asking...Where is Inuyasha?"

The name ignited fire inher blood, incoherent thoughts to her head and a burn in her stomache that she felt had no need to be there at a time like this where she was so angry with the mentioned hanyou.

"He's probably off pouting somewhere, the jerk."

She grumbled and both Sango and Miroku's eyebrows rose in curiosity, Kagome sighed, knowing she would have to relate the story to them...but she reallly didn't want to...some of those insults...hit too close to home.

**_She smiled as the stars glistened brightly over the lips of the ancient well, an invitation to a place that became her second home. She could feel him, close by, just waiting for her head to pop out over the side and announce her presence. She did exactly that with a happy grin and dropped her heavy yellow bag to the ground, the poor thing had been through so much and was slightly torn in places, stitched in others when youkai had managed to snag it._**

_**He leapt from the tree like a secret angel and away from the shadows of the tree that coverted him. His eyes a gentle amber as he walked steady and sure strides in her direction. She watched with eager eyes, having the strange vision that he was a man clad in gold armor, walking a safe path towards her of the fires trepidation and vexation. While a dark storm brewd dangerously behind him. Her knight in scorching armor.**_

_**Just as quickly as she had submerged into the image she was yanked out and staring into the heated eyes of her hanyou campanion. Her eyes widened when his hands gripped her chin and tilted her head from side to side as if inspecting her closely for something that may have been off. She blinkedin surprise when he suddenly pushed further and buried his nose against her neck then took a couple whiffs and abruptly pulled on a lock of her hair, making her stumble closer to him. He scrutinized the strands in silent contemplation a moment before taking another sniff and pulling back to fix a glare on her. She went from confused, to angry, then straight to utterly lost in the span of ten seconds.**_

_**"What the hell is that disgusting smell!"**_

_**She blinked, shocked at first before his words actually made an impact on her and she forced herselfto hold in the tears, keep her wits about her, with eager acceptance she let her anger devour her, being more comfortable with the feeling in situations such as this one.**_

_**"I come back after a whole week with snacks and supplies and allyou can say to me is how disgusting my hair smells! What's wrong with the way it smells!"**_

_**He blinked at her, as if he skipped several beats of the two sentence exchanged conversation. She held a righteous indignation about her suddenly, like she was defending something within her, trying not to crack. He glared again and crossed his arms over his chest in his famous pose.**_

_**"What the hell are you yelling at me for, wench?"**_

_**"Because you're acting like a complete jerk! I can't believe you, Inuyasha!"**_

_**"What! What the hell is wrong with you? All I said was - "**_

_**She growled, an impressive imitation of him when he was angry about something and he couldn't help but eye her with concern. She felt hurt, moody, but there was no explination to why. Maybe she had finally had enough of being stringed along, of seeing him with Kikyo, of his continuous insults. Maybe she was tired of being hurt.**_

_**"I** know** what the fuck you said!"**_

_**Even the wind seemed to gasp at the screamed curse, it stilled and Inuyasha could only stare at the seething woman infront of him, too angry to notice what had just been uttered from her mouth. Kagome never sweared so openly, with so much vehemence. He frowned at her.**_

_**"Watch what you saying, wench! You shouldn't be talking like that!"**_

_**"Why not Inuyasha! You do it all the time! You call me bitch! You damn me! Why can't I say that Inuyasha! Is it because I'm supposed to be sweet, innocent, naive Kagome! I'm not supposed to notice the things that go on around me!"**_

_**He growled and moved to step foward, one foot carefully placed infront of the other but only served to make her step back, leaving her bag and fisting her hands shakily at her side. She knew he could see them, the tears that wanted so badly to fall, to help her let it all go for once.**_

_**"What the hell are you talking about, Kagome?"**_

_**She shivered, not from the warm breeze of the wind or the concerned eyes of her hanyou friend, but from all the emotions that bubbled inside her, clouded her thoughts and smothered her. She didn't know what to do anymore, how to handle it, and it came so instinctivly now that she couldn't stop her screaming her insults when he tried to reach for her. He sensed her upset, smelled the emotions rising to become an overwhelming stench of pain and confusion.**_

_**"Don't touch me! I know what'll happen if you touch me! I'll crumble! I'll do whatever you want me to and try to forget anythingever happened, push it back with the rest of this stuff! I notice Inuyasha! I notice how you run to Kikyo whenever she's near by or when ever she beckons to you and like the loyal puppy she thinks you are, you follow! I notice how i'm always such a burden, How i'm getting in the way all the time or steer us off our path to a jewel shard just because some village needs help! I'm just the jewel detector! I'm not supposed to do anything but stay at you side with a leash wrapped around my neck and bark when you say speak! Then lead you to the shards! Isn't that right Inuyasha!"**_

_**He was shocked...stunned into a horrified silence. Was that how Kagome really felt, did she really hold all that in until now? He was confused and she could see it in his eyes, in the way he looked at her and hemade another step in her direction.**_

_**"Kagome..."**_

_**"No!"**_

_**She backed away from him and let her bangs shadow her face as she stared at aspot on the ground, trying so hard to distance herself from the situation, from the heated stare that Inuyasha had directed towards her, melting into her head, trying to calm her frenzied mind. She turned to walk towards the village. For once hoping they both **could** forget and pretend nothing ever happened. She was aware of the frown on his face even though she couldn't see him.**_

_**"Bitch!...Damn..." He corrected him self from the well known **nickname_**._ "Kagome, Get back here! Don't walk away from me!"_**

_**But she was doing just that and didn't even look back at him as her voice raised above the wind and rivaled the screams of a distant thunder.**_

_**"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!"**_

_**She ran in no clear path and directly in to the forest awaiting her. Not even bothering to check the hanyou if he was still conscious from the violent treatment she had thought to be neccessary at the moment.**_

She shook her head in a vain attempt at clearing it from the awful memory and finally noticed that Shippo was resting rather peacefully beside her, curled up in one of the futons that had pulled out early for the small kitsune. She sighed and pullled her knees to her chest.

"Inuyasha and I...had a fight...a really big one...and...I said some horrible things."

Inuyasha really didn't deserve any of that. And the way she told him not to touch her...he probably thought she believed him to be filthy, like so many of the villagers and youkai in the fedual era believed him to be. Her heart wrenched and tore. Tears slipped down her face and gathered in the crook of her arms. Sango frowned and made her way to Kagome's side, gathering the young girl into arms in an attempt to comfort her.

"Shh...It's okay Kagome. He's probably off in the Goshinboku brushing it off in his usual manner."

Kagome shook her head and gasped as she tried terribly hard to hold back a sob that wanted to wrack her small body. ' _I'm so sorry Inuyasha...I don't know what happened...I just got so mad..'_

"No. He probably hates me even more now and he'll send me away and seal up the well then have Kikyo replace me! I was so horrible to him, I deserve it!"

Sango chewed her bottom lip in worry as even Miroku was at a loss for what to do with the hysterical woman.

"No Kagome, never. One must be blind not see how much he cares for you..."

_My friends say you're so into me  
And that you need me desperately  
They say you say we're so complete _

Kagome shook her head feverishly and pulled her head up to look at Sango squarely in the eyes. She had a set determination but for some reason, this determination didn't make Sango or Miroku smile, this one seemed unhealthy. Internally unhealthy for the school girl.

"Care maybe...Love, like you two are always saying? No...not in the least. If he loved me as much as you guys say then we wouldn't end up in so many fights, we wouldn't constantly hurt each others feelings..."

_But I need to hear it straight from you  
If you want me to believe it's true  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the words, please_

Sango gripped her shoulders desperatly, trying earnestly to bring her care-free friend back around. To see the positive things that came out ofhers and Inuyasha quiet relationship.

"He would protect you like he does, he provides for you constantly, he would have those rare sweet moments he does with you when you both think you're alone, he would save your life, not because your the jewel shard detector but because he cares so deeply for you, he would get so heatedly jealous overthe pettiest of matters such as the mention of Kouga. Do you see Kagome? Can you see all the wonderful things you have with him?"

Kagome blinked a moment at the shock Sango's words put in her, at how her mind reeled and took a few steps back to contemplate this news, to really understand what all the small gestures meant. Or was Sango just reading too far into it and dragging Kagome to hazy desert oasis, knowing she was dying of the thirst to believe. How come everyone could see this _love _but not her? Her shoulders slumped and Sango frowned in confusion. She could have sworn it was working a second ago. What was she thinking that could have pulled her down so quickly?

"Maybe...I just need to actually hear it. Hear it from him...and the pain would go away...the frustration of not being able to hold him when I want to."

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know_

The crash of the beaded doorway being crushed to the side against the door had everyone jump in startled surprised and spin around to face an expressionless but determined hanyou standing in the entrance. The night gave him an ethreal glow and Kagome sucked in her breath at the sight of him and the way her body trembled when his molten eyes landed dead target on her.

"Come on. We're going to talk."

She blinked at the set tone to his voice, knowing that even if she gave the smallest sign of disagreeing with him, he would stalk in and throw her over his shoulders then promptly march awaywhile their friends just stared after them and probably shook their heads. She saved herself from losing a good portion of her pride as she stood in a fluid movement then walked towards him, he held the beads away from her path before she glanced back at the three awake in the hut.

"I'm not too sure how long this will take...so don't feel the need to stay up for us. I want to go shard hunting tomorrow so we should all be well rested for it."

She missed the wince from Inuyasha as he averted his gaze from the back of her raven head and glared a defensless spot on the ground until Kagome turned back around and walked out. He moved beside her easily enough and they kept a slow languid pace while they traveled a good distance away from the hut and the village. He finally stopped underneath _Goshinboku_, indicating for her to do the same. She glanced around the area, taking in the late night scenery as fire flies danced their vivid twirls to the wind and crickets gave them a symphony to work with.

Inuyasha watched her, amazed still, at her innocence, her strength, everything about her allured him, made him warm with just the thought of her name. He didn't know how to begin. He heard the end of the conversation inside the hut, catching snipputs of what was being said but not much. Enough to tell him what he had to do to set things right again. To make her smile. The thought of her not accepting him, his feelings toward her, didn't haunt him anymore. He was sure how she felt...well not completely sure, but enough for him to get a good idea and work off of it...like a pillar to keep his strength up. A guide on where to stand...He just didn't know how to go about it.

Slowly he approached her, making sure she didn't suddenly get a spurt of energy and dash away from him again with the shouts of her 'sit's trailing in the air behind her. He cupped her hands with his own, startled her attention to him and had her sit beside him under the protective branches of the god tree. He stared up at the branches of the unique tree a moment. This was Goshinboku...his tree...no...He glanced back to meet Kagome's eyes, his hand still held hers, thumbs brushing gently of her knuckles. This was their tree. Their Goshinboku. He sighed and linked their fingers...searching furiously for a way to bring up the conversation.

_Your body language says so much  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch  
But til' you say the words it's not enough  
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please  
_

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know_

"I'm sorry."

He stared in shocked surprise when the appology suddenly came from her mouth, from the very lips that were quivering and she bit the lower one to keep control of herself. What on Kami's green earth was she apologizing for! If anyone should be the one apologizing it should have been himself. He sighed and shook his head, stuffing the need to ask 'what for?' away for later if at all. He was dreading the answer to that one.

"You shouldn't apologize, wench."

His voice was gruff and he inwardly winced. That did not come out the way he wanted but she seemed to get the message just as clear if he had said it more gently. Her blue eyes found his and watched the confusion set in her gaze.

"It was my fault. I should have realized how you felt sooner. I shouldn't have treated you so...worthlessly...you deserve better then that...then me.."

_C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah  
C'mon, let me be the one  
C'mon now, oh yeah_

She stared at him, not sure how to react, what to say. This seemed unlike Inuyasha but yet...it seemed so very like him to the core of his soul. She knew, that this was him. This was Inuyasha feeling guilty and knowing he was the cause of her pain. This was him trying to explain how he felt to her. She blinked still. Confused by his last words.

"What?"

"Kagome...You're so much better then you think. You're...Kami, You're Kagome!"

Good god how did he say this...how could he define it so that she unerstood that she was the very thing he breathed, the person who kept him living, the reason why he woke in the mornings. He gave a frustrated growl and ran his fingers through his silver mane, pausing when she gave a slightly giggle and he glanced at her suspiciously. Was she laughing at him?

"I think I know who I am, Inuyasha."

He blinked then shook his head furiously before gripping her shoulders with a firm but gentle grip, capturing her evening eyes with his own amber hues. There was passionate ferocity in his gaze that her in place, staring so intently into his eyes as she listened to him speak.

"No! That's not what I meant. You're heaven! You're sweet, you're beautiful, you're why i continue to fight, to strive for life when so many years ago I would have given up and died. I could go on and never finish. Don't you see Kagome?"

_I need to hear you say  
You love me all the way  
And I don't wanna wait another day  
I wanna feel the way you feel  
Oh, c'mon_

He leaned forward, dropped his forehead to rest against her cool skin, to let her eyes enthrall him, he tried to even his breathing, to put up a blockade to stop the flow from his heart to his mouth. A small smile touched her lips and her arms wrapped securely around his back, bringing him to her in a feirce embrace. Needing him close just as much as he needed her to breathe.

"See what Inuyasha?"

He sighed and pulled away some, looking away from her confused eyes so that he could stare at the grass and leaves beneath them. Hoping the ground would swollow him whole about now, knowing how much the words were going to kill him when he saw her torned face, her defeated eyes. But she was Kagome and she had strength, she would move on...continue...even if she did it without him there.

"That I don't deserve you. That i'm tainted and all i've done is hurt you. Caused you so much in your life...If it weren't for me...you could be in your own time...being with your friends..Hojo..."

His fist clenched and his jaw was taut at the very thought of Kagome being anywhere near that weakling bastard. of Kagome being with anyone. She placed her hand under his chin, pulling his eyes over back to stare into her own, to give entrance to her soul where doors lye open for the world to explore. Her fingers set to caressing his cheek tenderly.

"If it weren't for you...I'd be very miserable with Hojo right now...well hopefully not now but anytime, I'd have a fake smile plastered to my face. If it weren't for you I'd have a very boring life and never would have appreciated the small things. If it weren't for you, Inuyasha, Iwould be hopelessly lost."

Her eyes were wide the instant his mouth was on hers. Fire hot, scorching with its intensity to show her how much she meant to him, what and who she was to him. Her fingers gripped tightly to his haori sleeves as her head tilted back to receive his kiss that much more. His arms slipped around her waist, crushing her to him, his heart exploding and his soul positively radiating. He devoured her with a sensual demand. She was a necessity to him, more then that really, she was a part of him, something that kept him alive. Kagome seemed to finally come out of her hesitant surprise, her tongue whispered across his lips with timid daring, sending a violent shiver to coarse along his blood. He took the given chance and opened his mouth, pulling her tongue inside to such on the heavenly appendage.

He was aware of every move she made, every squirm to get closer to him and he was pleased that she found his lap and pressed him back against the bark of the tree behind him. They couldn't seem to get close enough, they needed skin. The heaty rush of flesh against flesh. But he wouldn't take her so quickly, wouldn't ravish other parts of her until he satisfied with the exploration of her mouth. But some how he knew, he would never be satisfied and he would always need the taste of her against him, inside him.

_Don't, just let me be the one  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
So…baby, if you love me  
Don't let me be the last to know_

Kagome gave a frustrated groan and Inuyasha found himself grinning at the primalness of her actions. He pushed his tongue passed the sultry softness of her lips and probed the roof of her mouth, the very edges of her teeth until eliciting a dominated battle with her own tongue. She sighed against him, let her hands grip the width of his shoulders and lock her in pace over his strong form. He wasn't slippery as she would have thought him to be, a very logical assumption, but he was rather soft and full, filling her mouth with his strokes and she couldn't help the image of what else he could do with dangerously wonderful gift of his.

They pulled apart finally, slowly as he took the time to nibble her lower lip then lean back to get a good look over her appearance. She was flushed, something that kept him heated, boiling. her eyes were glazed with a pleased passion and her tempting lips were bruised from the kiss. Kami, he wanted her. Her small delicate hands moved, slid down to his chest, the haori becoming an unpleasant barrier between her hands and his skin. She would wait though, if she had to, until they were sure and ready. His hand came up, cupping her cheek gently and running his thumb across her skin as he watched her eyes, her very soul. Strange how she still had the smallest of an uncertain doubt in them. A glint that was barely noticable. But he saw it all too clearly and knew what he had to do to set things right.

_Your body language says so much  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch  
But til' you say the words it's not enough  
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please_

"Kagome...I want...I have..." Kami! How was he supposed to approach this, he was never good with words, especially not now, not these kind of words, but he knew she needed to hear them, knew that if he didn't say them her mind would always cause her to doubt, to fear that he would walk away while her heart tried to tell her the things his actions had, would, say so loudly almost too clearly. Her finger touched his lips andhe blinked at her in shock, his ears lowering at the smallest of tears trailing down her face. She was in pain. But he didn't know why, and if he didn't know why then he couldn't find a way to fix it.

"Kagome?..."

She shook her head and gave a small, understanding smile in return. Kagome always understood, too much sometimes. But right now he didn't want her to, right now he wanted her to ask her question, speak her curisoity about his next words, so that he was given that small push he needed to get the right words out.

"Don't. You don't have to. I understand, Inuyasha."

He frowned and then it mutated into a displeased scowl, he yanked her hand from his mouth and to the side, still keeping his hold on her when his head shook in disagreement at her painful words.

"No! I have to say this. I need to." his voice softened as his gaze became that molten gold once again and he brought her hand to his lips, kissing the soft pads of her fingers and down to the middle of her small palm before finally looking up to capture her royal eyes.

"I want to."

_I need to hear you say  
You love me all the way  
And I don't wanna wait another day  
I wanna feel the way you feel  
Oh, c'mon_

She stared at him expectingly, waiting on silent seconds as the wind brought up its dance again to calm the air of tension around them, even the trees whispered their songs of soothing and the leaves giggled amongst each other along the ground. her fingers tingled, burned at the touch of his lips and the small licks of his tongue that darted out to taste her skin. She shivered in heated desperation, hoping the wind would cool her back down.

"Kagome..._Ai Shiteiru_."

The wind paused...then gasped with Kagome as she dived into his arms embracing with the heart of her sould leaking into his own, tangling ighter around him to secure herself in what was true about him. She gave a watery smile and gave the softest peck o his lips

"Ai Shiteiru too, Inuyasha!"

He gave a rakish grin and embraced her tightly, nuzzling the side of her neck as he inhaled the scent of _Sakura's_ and chamomile. The very escence of Kagome enraptured him, kept him attached to the ground but at the same time had him gliding through dreamer's clouds and reaching for the stars. Kagome was hope, light, passion, and life, she was everything good in life and yet she still managed to hold a hellfire of a temper that challenged and matched his own with a vengence. Inuyasha gave a possessive lick to her neck before sighing in utter content.

"Kagome, my _Koibito_, my _Kokoro_, my _Aisuru. _Mine."

He missed the smile that lit her eyes and feathered across her lips, her soul ached but in a miraculous way that had her warm inside. He leaned further against, her eyes drooping as a hazy warmth invaded her senses and the small caresses he gave to her neck became a peacefulness which lulled her to sleep, his soft humble growling became her lullaby into a world of dreams that he was the very core of.

_**OWARI**_

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!o.O!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

* * *

**Kami**- God 

**Hentai- **Pervert

**Miko**- female high priests

**Hanyou-** Half Demon

**Youkai- **Demons

**Goshinboku**- The God Tree

**Ai Shiteiru**- I Love you or **Dai suki**

**Koibito**- Lover, Sweetheart. -In this case he's saying Sweetheart-

**Kokoro**- Heart, Soul -He's saying my soul-

**Aisuru**- Beloved

**Owari**- The End

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N_**: I hope you enjoyed the story, sorry that there was no lemon in it! It's really late and I don't think I can handle writing one without falling asleep at my desk, besides, it wouldn't be very good material sense i'm so sleepy. I'm also sorry if those definitions/translations are incorrect. If you believe them to be AND have the right translation then please feel free to tell me so I may correct it. Arigato!

Here is the site where I got the translations from. I got to give this person alot of credit!

**http : dena 1 x 2 . com / dictionary . htm **

Just take out the spaces and ya should be good to go!


End file.
